


Marea

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Desafío relampago [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falta por mencionar un personaje más que aparece pero spoilers, Gen, I Tried, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean y Samuel son perseguidos por una horda de monstruos en medio del océano.Escrito para el Desafío Relámpago deEs de fanfics.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: HunterCorp Dean Winchester & HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Series: Desafío relampago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785121
Kudos: 2





	Marea

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba super tranquila con los días hasta que me acordé que tenía hasta mañana para participar en el desafío. No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, había pensando en los Winchesters que ya conocemos, pero, ¿por qué no está versión alternativa? Y además, me deja muchas puertas abiertas para más y desopilantes aventuras.  
> Este oneshot está medio basado en la canción de Mariana Vega, [Marea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwnkW8GVFFk).  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke, y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> *Que disfrutes de la lectura.

Había sido una pésima idea perseguir de noche a esos monstruos. Una tormenta que fue pronosticada hacía semanas decidió estallar esa noche y en el preciso momento en que, de la ballesta que logró agarrar antes de zarpar, estuvo a punto de escaparse una flecha para derribar al monstruo que se camuflaba con la noche. Se dio cuenta que nada de eso importaba cuando sintió su cuerpo volando en el aire, una ola había hecho volar la pequeña barca como si hubiera siendo impulsada por una fuerza sobrenatural. Se encontró cara a cara con la muerte y se encontró solo. Estaba a punto de morir pero no vio su vida cruzando frente a sus ojos, no vio nada salvo un destello blanco.

* * *

Una gotera sobre su rostro terminó por despertarlo. 

—Hola, bello durmiente. 

Frente a él se erigía un hombre que lo hizo recordar a su versión en ese mundo, a su versión y a la de su hermano. 

—¡Samuel! 

Al sentarse tan rápidamente sintió el mundo girando a su alrededor. 

—¿Samuel? 

—Mi hermano. ¿Dónde está? 

—Está al otro lado de la isla —el sujeto que estaba sentado en la arena se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar—. Oye, Dean. Es más cerca si vas por el otro lado. 

Con sus pies hundiéndose en la arena, Dean siguió en sentido contrario en su encuentro con su hermano seguido de ese tipo que parecía conocerlo. 

—¿Tú quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? —su tono de voz hizo sonreír a su oyente. 

—Mi nombre es Michael. Conocí a Dean Winchester hace ya tanto tiempo que he perdido la cuenta. 

El aludido detuvo su andar y se giró para mirarlo. 

—Yo soy Dean Winchester. 

Michael lo miró de arriba abajo. 

—No. No lo eres. O al menos no eres el Dean Winchester que yo conocí. 

—Habrás conocido al que se viste con camisas a cuadros. 

—Ese mismo. 

—Pero tú no te quedas atrás. 

Michael abrió un poco la chaqueta que tenía de la cual se asomó, efectivamente, una camisa a cuadros. 

—Mi recipiente dice que es lo más barato de la tienda.

—¿Tu recipiente? 

—Así es. Yo soy un arcángel, pero convivo con la mente de mi recipiente aquí dentro. 

—¿Un arcángel? ¿El arcángel Michael? 

—Así es. 

—¿Y quién es tu recipiente? 

—Su nombre es Adam. Adam Milligan. Desde que accedió a ser mi recipiente que hemos convivido y… 

—¡Samuel! 

Las palabras del arcángel fueron interrumpidas por el reencuentro entre Dean y su hermano. No eran ellos las personas que él había conocido alguna vez y sin embargo se les parecían. Sintió algo en su interior, eso que Adam diría que es un sentimiento humano. Pero esa sensación fue rápidamente aplacada por la horda de monstruos marinos que los habían perseguido y estaban cerca de la orilla de la isla. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dean se arrodilló en el suelo para ayudar a su hermano a ponerse de pie. 

—Sí. Estoy bien. 

—Cierren los ojos —les pidió Michael frente a los humanos mientras usaba su cuerpo como escudo. 

—¿Y este quién es? 

—El arcángel Michael. 

La luz de la luna y las nubes fueron cubiertas por una atmósfera oscura. La marea también amenazaba con arrasarlo todo. Michael extendió sus alas para proteger a los Winchester y uno de sus brazos. Su palma abierta emanó una luz enceguecedora que eliminó a aquel grupo de monstruos. Dean y Samuel se agarraron el uno al otro esperando lo peor. Recién al oír la marea calma y sentir la brisa oceánica sobre sus rostros ambos abrieron los ojos. Seguían vivos. Podían considerar eso una victoria. Al dirigir su mirada al arcángel lo vieron caer estrepitosamente a la arena. Ambos se apresuraron a acercársele. 

—¿Sigue vivo? 

Samuel parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios pero su hermano le tomó el pulso al ser celestial que en su recipiente parecía estar inconsciente. De repente los párpados de Michael se abrieron con lentitud. 

—¿Hola? 

—Sí que nos preocupaste, amigo mío —Dean se sonrió—. ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Supongo que hablas de Michael. Él está cargando baterías. 

—Tú eres… ¿Adam? 

—En carne y hueso. 

Adam le extendió la mano a Dean quien la estrechó en una posición incómoda. 

—¿Adam? ¿Y qué sucedió con Michael? 

—Este es el recipiente de Michael —explicó Dean. 

—Acepté a Michael y de no haber sido así habría muerto en el pozo. Estuve junto a Lucifer por milenios. 

—¿Milenios? Pero Michael dijo que conoció a nuestras versiones en este universo. 

—Estuve en una jaula en el infierno. Allí el tiempo es ligeramente diferente —Adam se sentó en la arena, trató de mirar a lo lejos pero volvió su vista rápidamente a los hermanos—. Supongo que nos tocará quedarnos aquí hasta que Michael esté en buenas condiciones para llevarlos al otro lado. 

Dean y Samuel no habían reparado en la barca que dado el percance con los monstruos lo más probable era que hubiera quedado hecha añicos. 

—¿No te habían dicho que esa barca era indestructible? 

Sam le cuestionó a su hermano la decisión de último momento de comprarle una barca a un pescador a una suma exorbitante. 

—El pescador me dijo: “Este barco ha sido fiel en cada tempestad”. 

—Y tú le creíste. Hoy pareció de papel.

Samuel se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. 

—No contaba con que esos monstruos nos persiguieran por debajo. La próxima vez encárgate tú. 

—Chicos, chicos, cálmense —Adam volvió a sentarse en la arena—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y esperamos a que salga el sol? Quizás hasta aparezca algún pescador que nos lleve a la otra orilla. 

Los hermanos se sentaron a ambos lados del hombre. 

—¿De dónde saliste? 

—Michael estuvo rondando a Sam y Dean… A los Sam y Dean de aquí, y cuando los vimos salir de allí pensamos en seguirlos. Nunca pensamos que necesitarían de nuestra ayuda de todos modos. 

—Gracias, supongo. 

—Creo que eres una nueva adquisición para el equipo —dijo Samuel—. Perdón,  _ son _ una nueva adquisición para el equipo. 

—Bienvenidos a HunterCorp, Adam, Michael. 

—Muchas gracias. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
